


Live Fast Or Die Hard

by justanotherheller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Bickering, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Claire Novak is a Winchester, Croatoan Virus (Supernatural), Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone is sus, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Murder Family, Murder Mystery, Sappy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherheller/pseuds/justanotherheller
Summary: Sam was the one to come in last. Jody with a tear stained face was what he saw first. Her short dark hair was matted to her forehead with sweat as she sat there with ragged breathing, her lips pressed in a straight line.“What’s wrong?” Sam’s voice was barely a whisper but it echoed in the Cafeteria.“It’s Donna. Someone-” Dean cleared his throat as his voice faltered a little. “Someone uh-”“She was stabbed in the back. With a knife, here in the Cafeteria.” Castiel completed what Dean couldn’t.Sam, Dean, Cas, and their crewmates are on a risky mission to get a sample of the Croatoan virus to an off-world research facility. Things start going topside as the virus breaches the surface of the container and affects a crewmate, and now they have to find out who the impostor is.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills
Kudos: 4





	1. Don't Fear The Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading, know the characters' colors:-
> 
> Dean - Green  
> Castiel - Blue  
> Sam - Orange  
> Claire - Yellow  
> Charlie - Red  
> Bobby - Brown  
> Jody - White  
> Donna - Cyan  
> Crowley - Black  
> Rowena - Purple
> 
> This fic is also loosely based on [the Among Us short film by Jay and Arya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2jP1AVkItA)
> 
> I don't really think up of stuff like this. This is not what I usually daydream about. But my brother asked me to write an Among us fic for him, and I was pretty much unstable at that moment, which led to this atrocity. It turned out to be a little too gory and maybe even a bit too kinky for a 11 year old to read, so I'm not telling him about this. BUT, it may fit in here just right.
> 
> A huge thanks to my awesome beta [TheTenaciousAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTenaciousAngel/pseuds/TheTenaciousAngel) for helping me through this mess.
> 
> I don't know how to mention trigger warnings. I'll just say that people you love DIE for sure, and there's a lot of BLOOD n GORE. Like a lot.
> 
> I am not a native English speaker, so please do bear with my grammatical mistakes. I'm not diving too deep into factual errors or trying to make everything make sense, but it's based on a game so let's just leave it be, yeah?
> 
> I hope you can enjoy the fic. Although I doubt it. And... brace yourself, I guess.

Sam was the one to come in last. Jody with a tear-stained face was the first thing he saw. Her short dark hair was matted to her forehead with sweat as she sat there with ragged breathing, lips pressed in a straight line. It wasn’t just her. They all looked shocked and at loss. Well, at least the ones who did not lack empathy. Rowena stood casually leaning on one of the tables, as she went on staring at the floor, playing with her nails, bored as ever, and Crowley kept his eyes on Jody and remained expressionless.

“What’s wrong?” Sam’s voice was barely a whisper but it echoed in the Cafeteria.

“It’s Donna. Someone-” Dean cleared his throat as his voice faltered a little. “Someone uh-”

“She was stabbed in the back. With a knife, here in the Cafeteria.” Castiel completed what Dean couldn’t, and sighed. He might have looked sturdy and upright to the others but Dean, having Castiel’s body pressed against his, could feel his husband slightly trembling.

Sam noticed the dark stain on the floor by the doorway to navigation. His eyes jerked away and they never landed on it again. The last thing he wanted was to throw up, right in the middle of an emergency meeting.

“It’s the virus, isn’t it?” Claire fumed. “Fucking suicide mission.”

“We all knew the risks, Yellow. The virus could alter the molecular integrity and pass through almost anything except lead. It was only a mutation away from being capable of that too.” Charlie was practically exhausted as she spoke, pinching the bridge of her nose. Another long moment of silence passed.

“Any uh… Any sus?” Sam swallowed and looked around. Everyone else was there. His brother and his family, Crowley, Rowena, Bobby, Charlie, and Jody. But they all seemed like themselves. From the looks he received at the question, he realized that no one knew. Well, no one except the killer.

“One of us in here killed Cyan. Whoever did it, step forward, and maybe, I won’t shoot you into oblivion” Bobby growled. But as expected, no one turned themselves in. Only confused and mildly accusatory looks were exchanged.

“So no one’s sus as of now?” Charlie asked and everyone shrugged.

“Well,” Rowena clapped her hand, drawing the Cafeteria’s attention. “This meeting has been a real blast. Now, why don’t we get back to doing our tasks so that we survive this trip to T-67, yes?” She flashed a coy smile at everyone in the room and started walking hurriedly, heading for the corridor to the engines. Before she could make it, all doors in and out of the room were shut. She turned sharply to glare at Bobby.

“No one’s leaving until we find the bastard who did this,” Bobby growled.

“We stay here, and the killer kills us all,” Crowley spoke for the first time that day. Castiel shook his head.

“That seems very unlikely. Everyone in this room seems perfectly fine. But one isn’t. One of us is no more the person we knew till today. It’s nothing but pretend. Whoever it was who killed Cyan, won’t be naive enough to attempt a kill in a room full of trained personnel.” Even as he spoke without his voice wavering, he had a firm grip behind Dean’s dark green suit, that no one else saw.

“I declare Code 2-0-1-4 in this ship.” Bobby bellowed, and even though it was no surprise, all heads turned to him. “That’s right, people. There is a fucking impostor among us.”

“What is with all the drama?” Rowena scoffed. “Do none of you wish to live long enough to step on grass again?” She rolled her eyes, her mouth twisted in annoyance. “I say we get back to work. Maybe someone can go to the security to check the cams. So be a dear and open the door. Now.”

“So what, if we don’t let you out, you gonna kill us, Purple?” Dean huffed, and Rowena glared at him. Her glare went on long enough to have everyone slowly stand up from where they were sitting or leaning, and stand defensively. Ready for an attack at any moment.

“Answer him, Purple,” Castiel growled.

“We need to get back on our tasks,” She stressed every syllable as she slowly turned around.  
She looked around only to find everyone measuring her except Crowley, who had a faint self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“I didn’t do it, boys” Rowena sucked in a breath dramatically, her eyelashes fluttering. “You have to trust me.”

“That is exactly what an impostor would say,” Dean narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, Crowley’s voice booms. “All those in favor of ejecting Purple here, keep your silence.” And so they all did. “It’s decided then. Purple out.” Crowley’s lips quirked up as Rowena started hissing curses.

In a flash, Jody had Rowena’s hands twisted behind her back and pressed to the wall.

“You’re gonna pay for this, you fucking bitch.” She spat into her ear as Rowena tried wriggling free out of her grip in vain.

“I’m telling you, morons, It’s not me. You don’t even have anything to hold against me. On what grounds are you ejecting me, you numbnuts?” She winced as she was dragged into the airlock.

Her pleading eyes from behind the quartz lingered for a moment on Crowley who stared back at her blankly as the airlock opened. They watched her as her mouth slacked open, and the white of her eyes turned red with hemorrhages. White bits of frost appear on her pale bluish tinted skin as her lifeless body floated away. They watched her until she was a purple and red smudge in the blackness splayed with tiny white specks.

“Alright then, get back to your tasks people,” Bobby grunted.

“Wait.” 

Everyone looked at Castiel. 

“If Purple was infected, that implies that the virus is now out of its container, rendering the Medbay contaminated. No one is allowed near it. Anyone wants to get to the engines from here shall be taking the long route via storage”, he instructed.

“But Blue, what about submitting our scans? I need to send them back every day. And it’s your first trip to T-67. We need to keep a track record of our vitals throughout the journey. We can’t just-” Charlie’s concerns were cut off by Castiel.

“Don’t you think maybe our lives are of much more importance than our vitals, Red?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Then go to comms, notify home of the container breach explaining the further absence of scan  
reports, and keep our route clear.” He gave her a nod dismissing her.

“Roger that.” She mumbled and started walking to Communications. Dean gave her an apologetic look and she shrugged dismissively with a small smile. Castiel was sweet and gentle. But under stress, he goes full on soldier mode. She had never seen him be this stern before, and that scared Charlie pretty badly. At such times cooperation was what Castiel needed and she was going to give him that. She didn’t know much about the Croatoan virus, for she was away on T-67 at the time. She didn’t know what it really does to people. All she knows is that if you’re marked as a Croat, you wouldn’t live long.

“Hey,” She turned around from the comms console to the owner of the soft voice.

“Sup, blondie?” Charlie smiled at her and Claire nervously returned it. “What’re you up to?”

“Oh. I was just um… fixing some wires”, she fumbled with the handle of the wire board in the room.

“Mm hmm?”

Charlie’s hands shook as she rechecked coordinates to which the report of Purple’s ejection was sent. Doubt made its way into her mind. _Did we eject the right person? What if it really wasn’t Rowena?_ Now that she thought of it, they really did not have any proof against Rowena except that she acted sus. And that was in no way unusual. Gathering up all the courage she could, she turned around to catch Claire watching her intently. She mentally prepared for a fight as she stood there with her eyebrows raised in question.

“Do you think we ejected the wrong person?” Claire blurted out and Charlie saw the walls Claire built around her with the tough act crumbling.

Charlie could breathe again.

“Honestly? I have no freaking idea.” she sighed. “Just hope we did.”

“And uh- another thing.” She played with her hair nervously as she kept her eyes on the floor. “Dad’s acting weird. Could you maybe, I don’t know. Talk to him? See if he’s doing alright?” The hesitation in her voice cleared all her doubts. Well, sort of. If Claire wanted to kill her now, she would have. Right?

“Which one?”

“Now that I think of it, both.” Claire sighed and shook her head. 

“For how long?”

“Ever since we boarded, I guess.”

“This is your first time as a full-time medic, right? Wait. This is your first expedition too!” 

Claire nodded in agreement.

“Honey, your dads are different people when they’re at work. They may be the most fun people down on earth, but here? They both have oak trees up their asses.” She chuckled and Claire joined.

The easiness in the air seeped away as something among Claire’s array of tools in her pocket shined, and doubt took over Charlie’s mind again. It had a black handle and what followed into the pocket was metallic.

“Hey, what’s that?” She asked almost casually, gesturing to Claire’s pocket, after clearing her throat so that her voice does not give away the fact that she could pee in her Red suit any minute now.

Claire looked down at the pocket of her suit and slowly met her eyes. Without breaking eye contact her fingers slipped around the black handle. Charlie forgot to breathe as she held her cold blue eyes and saw the metallic luster in her peripheral vision.

“It’s called a screwdriver. You generally find those in tool kits.” She waved it before her emotionless face, voice heavy with sarcasm. Claire rarely showed any emotions. And if she did, it was mostly smugness, and that’s just what this was. Or so Charlie hoped.

“Oh...” Charlie laughs nervously and wishes she could find words to turn this into some nerdy joke but she just can’t.

“Well, my work here is done. Let me go check if there’s any other task listed for me.” She flashed Claire a nearly honest smile and slipped past her. With a screwdriver or not, Claire could have taken her down easily then and there. No one else was anywhere around. But still, her mind kept telling her that Claire was sus, even if her heart didn’t agree with that. She wasn’t being sus. That’s just who Claire was. _It’s nothing but pretend._ Castiel’s words echoed in her mind. Just as she got to Security, the tiny red light atop the doorway into the room started blinking and a faint siren blared in the ship. Mumbling prayers, she started back to the cafeteria, and Claire, who stood frozen still in front of Communications, joined her midway.

“What now?” she asked.

“We’ll see.” Charlie kept walking.

As Claire and Charlie entered the Cafeteria, their hearts skipped a beat. They all had the same looks on their faces as they all did when they got the bad news the first time.

“Jody...” Claire’s voice broke as she realized who was missing in the room. “No!”, she turned to Castiel and he was right there. She buried her face into her father’s shoulder curbing all the anger and not shedding a tear. Jody had been like a mother to her for as long as she could remember. She was there whenever her parents were busy with work. Anger bubbled in her as she clung lightly onto her father.

“Hey,” she felt Dean’s hand rest on her shoulder and she looked up at him with rage burning behind her eyes.

“I’m gonna find who did this to her, and gut him open.” She said through gritted teeth. The moment Dean jerked his hand back and Castiel tensed, she realized what she had said. Castiel’s arms hesitantly slipped from around her and they both stepped back a little.

“No! It- It wasn’t me. I swear, I-” Her mouth snapped shut as she saw disbelief and weariness in her fathers’ eyes.

“She’s not lying. She was with me in Comms earlier. If it was her, I’d be dead. Not White. She’s not sus. And Yellow knows neither am I.” Charlie backed her up. 

“Where was she found?” Sam inquired.

“In Electrical.” Crowley replied and once again, all eyes were on Claire. But they all flicked back to Crowley as they remembered that she was away this time. Suspicions then naturally land on Crowley, and he realized that from the weird looks he got from everyone.

“What? Just because _I_ found her body and reported it first, doesn’t mean that _I_ did it!” 

Crowley’s anger was a little too evident. He had his high pitched screaming voice on and a very reddened face. He was an angry little man by nature. And the crewmates couldn’t help but sus him, since Crowley and a Croat aren’t all that different. The only difference was that Croats were murderers. And now, Crowley might as well be one too.

“Where was everyone when the meeting was called?” Bobby interjected and people started giving their responses. Dean was at the reactor and Castiel at the lower engine. Charlie was near security, and Claire was still in Comms and Bobby was in the Navigation with Sam within his sight, in Weapons. Crowley claims to have been near the upper engine.

“The upper engine, you say?” Dean asked skeptically. 

“Yes.”

“Why don’t you tell us where you really were, Black.” Dean’s voice was eerily low, as he inched  
up on Crowley, but Castiel held him back with one of his hands and shot him a look asking him to stand down.

“Really?" He glared at Dean. "I was in the bloody upper engine, like I already said, if you idiots missed it the first time”, he spat.

“There were no tasks left to do in the upper engine for the day, Black. I know, because I completed them.” All Crowley does is huff at Castiel for this.

“Didn’t Black have bad blood with White? A date gone wrong or something like that?” Charlie added.

“They sure did. And it ended bloody.” Bobby spoke from behind all of them. Jody was a good friend. He hadn’t known Donna all that well, but he knew that she had a good heart. And if there was anyone on this ship that could even think of murdering these women, it was Crowley. Among them, only he could be capable of murder.

“If it ain’t your mother, then it’s you. I know that.” Bobby walked up to Crowley until he was towering over him. “And boy! Weren’t you real pumped to get rid of her?” he growled.

Bobby turned to Sam and Dean and gave them a nod. The boys moved in immediately and dragged Crowley over to the airlock.

“Green, you can’t do this.” He pleaded quietly. Even as he neared his end, he couldn’t give up his pride.

“Moose, you’ve got to believe me. I did not kill those women. But I know who did. I can tell you-”

Sam just ground his teeth as he ignored the blabbering, hauled Crowley into the airlock, and pulled the lever. Crowley’s panicked shouts and the pounding of his fist were muffled by the quartz glass of the airlock. He then shut his mouth and muttered something under his breath in defeat.

Away he went from the ship. They lost sight of his black suit much easier than they lost Rowena’s.

The impostor could have been Crowley. He was their best guess. But what if he wasn’t? The question haunted all of them. Charlie more than anyone else. With Claire and her goddamn screwdriver, she knew that she was either going to die or live in fear until they got to T-67. Sam too wasn’t all that clean. She saw how he threw Crowley into their airlock. He was strong, sure. But something was still off about him. And then again, Dean and Castiel were conveniently near Electrical. She scolded herself for not catching a glance into Electrical when she was going to Security. Anyone could be the impostor. She could feel the danger in her bones, but carrying a weapon was a risk she wasn’t willing to take. A glimpse of it and she’d be the next to float about in the nothingness.

A picture of her reddened hemorrhaged eyes, frosted and cracked pale blue skin with split open lips hit her and she stopped in her tracks. Determination took over her being and she marched to Security. If the impostor was still aboard, she was not going to let that fucker kill again, or let an innocent become a human popsicle in space. She could get killed in Security. But four lives mattered more than one. If she stood a chance of finding out the impostor, she’d take it. Enough was enough.

She stood in front of the video feeds, watching them intently. Her tasks can wait. Getting rid of the impostor cannot. For a moment she thought that maybe, just maybe, she is being paranoid. She shook off the thought immediately, picking paranoia over death without hesitation. The jumping of her eyes from one screen to another stopped as they froze on one.

“Holy shit! Holy fucking shit!!!” She ran her fingers through her red locks, eyes blown wide, as she looked around, and wasted no time in trying to breathe. She hurried out and practically ran into Castiel's arms.

“Charlie, what it is?” He held her as she shook wildly, hanging onto him. All he got in response were breathy gibberish. He searched her face with a deep frown as she mumbled words he couldn’t make out, and he pulled her into a hug, as tears started streaming down her face. He couldn’t help but freak out a little bit. What could have Charlie seen to shake her up so badly?

“Talk to me, Charlie. What happened?” he asked, rubbing her arms as her sobs subsided.

“The impostor,” Castiel’s breath hitched as he heard her. “Still here.” A sob. “I know who-” Another sob.

“Who is it?”

Castiel's grip around her tightens protectively as Charlie struggles to get the words out..

“Come with me,” He sounded calm as he pulled away from her and turned around to walk away.

Their quick strides did not seem quick enough. If they walked any faster, It would be running, and drawing attention would be the death of them. On their way to the cafeteria, they ran into Bobby. Charlie let out a gasp a little too loud to be of surprise. Castiel stared at him and calculates for a second.

“Where are you two hurrying off to?” Bobby joined them as Castiel and Charlie continued walking.  
“Going to call an emergency meeting,” Castiel replied as he picked up his pace.

Sam was already at one of the tables in the cafeteria, after having completed his tasks for the  
day. He looks up as they storm in.

“Hey, guys!” Castiel’s frowned face told him something was wrong. “What happened?”

Without answering him, Castiel slams the emergency meeting button, almost breaking it, and then meets Sam’s eyes. Only this time, he lets his worry and fear show.

“Red found out that the impostor is still among us. She-”

“Cas, where is she?” Sam’s small voice cut him off. Castiel shook his head as agony distorted his face. He turned around only to find Bobby looking over his shoulder. Just as he knew would happen.

“Brown! Where is Red?” Castiel’s shoulders were tense. Sam shifted uncomfortably behind him, donning an uncertain frown.

“Hell if I know. She was right behind me”. Bobby raised his voice defensively. Waiting for Dean and Claire, the three stand in uncomfortable silence, eyes flicking from one to another. Bobby rolls his eyes or scoffs when Castiel burns holes into his skull with his death glare, whereas all Sam does is try to get a grip on everything. Bobby sure seems sus. But it's Bobby. He can't just drag him over to the airlock and eject him like he did with Rowena and Crowley. After a while, Bobby's bewildered expression changed into a surprised one as his eyes went over Castiel’s shoulder.

He turned around to find Dean walking tensely into the Cafeteria like he’s bracing himself for bad news, followed by an equally worried Claire. Castiel lets his guard down and rushes over to him and cups his face.

“Cas, hey!” Dean staggers back arms full with Castiel, and looks over at Bobby and Sam, and frowns deeper. 

“Are you alright?” Castiel whispers.

“Yeah, Cas. What-”

“Claire! You’re alright too.”

“Yeah, I guess.” She looks at him confused and worried and shares a baffled look with Dean. 

“Cas?” Dean spoke up, worry wrecking his voice, after scoping the Cafeteria. “Where’s Charlie?”

Castiel’s brow furrows and he turns back to glower at Bobby.

“No,” Dean lets out a strangled cry as he pleadingly looked at Bobby to deny Castiel’s implication.

“I’ll go looking for her.” Claire quickly muttered to Dean, and Castiel cocked his head towards the doorway to storage.

The tension in the room rose undeniably high after Claire left. Castiel still glared at Bobby. Dean was still processing everything and occasionally swallowed down the wave of emotion that threatened to hit him, and uncertainty had left Sam’s being. He watched Bobby as he stood there with an unreadable face, but still intently watching Dean.

“I swear to god, Bobby. If anything happens to her I-”

“You’ll do what, boy?” Bobby cut him off.

Before Dean could snap, a loud retch echoed in the ship. It was Claire. Another retch was heard, and more followed.

“Tell me it wasn’t you all along, Bobby,” Dean begged, his eyes pooling with unshed tears. 

“I won’t. ‘Cause, it ain’t me. It was you.” Bobby snarled.

“That’s enough,” Sam lunged forward and pinned Bobby to the wall. “I know this isn’t you, Bobby. But we have to put you down.”

“Like hell, you gotta” he yelled, and with one blow from Sam’s giant fist, he was knocked out.

Dean still stood there gaping at the old man, his shoulders slumped. Sam shot Castiel a look. Castiel took the message and helped Sam with hauling Bobby up, and carrying him over to the airlock. Dean did not want to see the brown suit and the ice cold body slowly drifting away from them. He didn't want to see Charlie, Jody, and Donna's murderer. And he sure as hell didn't want to see the man who raised him freeze to death.

By the time Castiel and Sam returned, Dean had his back turned to them. He was leaning on a table. They saw his shoulders shaking as he cried, and he let out nothing but quiet sniffles.

"He needs you more right now. I'll go check on Claire." Castiel lay a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed it, as he gave him an understanding nod.

"You lost him too, Sam. I'm so sorry." He sighed.

"Yeah," Sam wasn't even listening. He was just staring at his boots.

Cas clapped his shoulder lightly and walked to Dean. He took Dean by his shoulders and mumbled something inaudible to him. Dean gathered him in a rough hug and held onto him until Cas said that he had to go take care of Claire and left.

Castiel did not have to go too far to find Claire. Or the red mess that turned her guts inside out. The first thing he saw in Electrical was a red suit. No. It was also blood. A bloody red suit and red hair splayed over fair skin. He averted his gaze as quick as it had fallen on Charlie’s body. All his eyes could see was red and the air his lungs were filled with, had a metallic tinge. Even the air reeked of blood.

"Claire?" He choked out.

The blonde scrambled from behind the walls of Electrical and was about to rush over to her father before she saw all the blood again. She doubled over and fell into her knees, gripping her stomach as she started retching again. Castiel hurried over and pulled her up. He held her tight as he helped her out of the room.

"Claire. Everything’s alright. Captain Singer. Brown. He was the impostor. He’s gone, we ejected him. It's alright."

It took more soothing words, reassurances, and a few deep breaths before Claire could stop shaking.

"We lost so many people today. Your dad lost many. So did your uncle. Your family needs you, Claire. Your dad needs you. And you need them. Come on. We've got to move." She nodded and let Castiel help her up to her feet. They had practically lost everyone they knew. She only had her parents and uncle left, and the thought of having no one else around for the rest of her life scared her out of her wits. Nonetheless, she was glad she still had her close family.

Back in the Cafeteria, Sam does not know how long he has been sanding idly after Castiel walked away. With the Croatoan outbreak on Earth, he had lost too many friends. And a big chunk of their family. Also, the love of his life, Jessica. The only ones who were left were on this ship and now it was just him, his brother, and his family. The people he lost today were dear to him, true. But not as much as they were to Dean. He had loved them so much. Crowley and Rowena, not as much. But the others, he adored them.

"Dean," He found himself standing by his brother. "It’s gonna be alright, Dean. You’ve got Cas. You’ve got us, Claire and me. We all have each other. We'll get through this."

He was bitterly glad that his voice didn't break. But Dean? He was a mess. He had never before let it all out like this. The day took a toll in his brother and Sam knew it. All he could do was to be strong for him. He knows Cas will. And so will Claire. But he owed this to him. He owed it to him for raising him to be the man he is today.

His hand found Dean's shoulder, and the moment he touched him, Dean looked at him with his red rimmed eyes, his chin trembling as tears cascaded down his cheeks. The loss was heavy in his eyes. Sam broke and he threw his arms around his brother as the emptiness in him bore tears that was now wetting the green of Dean's suit.

"It's gonna be alright, Sammy" Dean said with an incredibly calm voice. "I've got you."

A sharp pain seared between his ribs. It wasn't bad. It was just a throbbing ache in his side until something twisted in him, bending and cracking his ribs. He let out a guttural moan and his brother hushed him.

"Shhh….It's okay Sammy. Your brother's got you"

A white hot flash of pain went down his torso and he felt the wetness spread everywhere from there. He held tighter onto Dean as the warm fluid filled his mouth and started leaking through his lips. He sputtered and saw red spray over the orange of his own suit. Luckily, he didn't get enough time for the feeling of betrayal to wash over him, and darkness crept in through the corner of his eyes, and the ache faded away.

"Good night, Sammy" Dean whispered into his brother's ear and pushed him off the blade in his hand. One may have thought that Sam’s lifeless eyes had a questioning look. Dean did. But that did not bother him.

"Would you look at that?" He grimaced at his hand covered with Sam's blood. He carelessly dropped the blade by Sam’s limp body, and shook his hand a few times and wiped it on his suit. He grunted when he found it unusually sticky.

"God, I hope I didn't squish anything inside him.” He whines as he studies his red hand.

“Please don't be organ juice." He groans and wipes his hand on the fabric of his suit harder until most of the blood comes off.

"What the fuck?" Claire squealed as she saw Sam on the floor and the bloody blade by them.

"Heyyy!" Dean beamed at her and bent down to pick the blade again. "Claire bear! Where were you? You got your dad worried, kid." Dean's smile fell to a playful smirk. "Come over here. Dad’s got somethin’ to tell ya."


	2. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all blood and gore. Proceed at your own risk.

2014 was the year that brought about the downfall of humanity. Some say it’s the devil’s doing. And maybe it actually was. In early January 2014, people started going rabid and killing everyone in their vicinity. It was a full blown Zootopia situation. The first wave of the pandemic was brutal. People were animalistic. Weapons did not seem to be able to stop them. You either had to take a headshot or behead the Croats. By the end of 2016, only about a million were left alive in the world, and most of them were either cops or military men, or some lucky sons of bitches. Bottom line, the ones who could fight, made it.

The day the last few Croats were captured, the world rejoiced. But little did they know that there could have been with more of their loved ones if The Men of Letters, the organization that replaced all governments, and the UNO, had just let them inhabit T-67, a planet smaller than Mercury, that revolves the Proxima Centauri. It had breathable air, water, and fertile soil. The planet only had a research lab, which was no bigger than the Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory in California. With all their money going into saving people, and hunting Croats, setting up the lab is all they could do on T-67.

The lab was actually supposed to be a luxurious hotel, until the pandemic endangered humanity in 2014. But then it was decided that the building could be used as an off-world research lab for conducting tests and deriving a vaccine or cure for the virus. Studying the virus on earth was too risky at this point considering the population left on the planet. The Men of Letter assembled the best of the best left on the planet to get the virus to T-67. That’s how Sam, Dean, Cas, Claire, Charlie, Bobby, Donna, Jody, Rowena, and Crowley ended up traveling through space in The Leviathan.

Not one of them on board was the same anymore. All were like cats on hot bricks as they did their tasks every day. Even after three whole weeks on The Leviathan, the nervous air remained stagnant. Cas and Dean were much more relaxed than the others but only by a fraction. Knowing that they had each other and that they made it through these years helped them calm their nerves a little.

Everything was fine until Cas went into the Medbay on the Thursday of week-4, to submit his scan. Cas stepped onto the platform and waited for the automatic scan to commence but nothing happened. He waited for a while more, perspiring a little with worry and tapping his foot. The scanner must be malfunctioning. That was the only explanation he wished was true. The alternative was something he’d rather not consider, which was, the virus finally having mutated in a way that enabled it to pass through lead, and might as well be making its way to his lungs right that instant. He wanted to run to the farthest corner of the ship. But that is not who Cas was. He was not some scared child. 

Stepping off the platform, he let his eyes fall on the cylindrical lead containers that had the god forsaken virus in them. The virus had been tried to be contained in canisters of different metals and alloys before. Many have been successful to contain it but not for long. Lead had been the last resort and had been able to contain it for longer than any other canisters. But the breach was bound to happen. And it had, right then.

Before he could get any closer to the button that shut Medbay permanently, a lockdown mechanism installed by the Men of Letters, his lungs started burning like he hadn’t been breathing for a while. Clutching his middle, he fell to his feet and breathed. But the more he did, the more it hurt.

“Dean!” he croaked.

He groaned as he remembered that Dean was in charge of the reactor, and no matter how loud he screamed, only Claire would hear him through the walls. The others were stationed too far from the Medbay. He tried calling out Claire, but his throat caught. He wheezed, eyes frozen on the floor. He could feel himself sweating through his suit and a few drops rolling down his temple. The pounding headache was becoming a painful migraine as every synapse in his brain was ripped apart and reconnected. The substantial rise in his dopamine neurotransmitter levels curbed the remains of serotonin, changing him forever. He now lay there on his side, sweat prickling his skin, breathing steadily but not being able to move a muscle or even blink.

His mind was a blank slate as his eyes struggled to focus on anything at all before him. He rolled onto his back for a while and took in a few deep breaths. It was so quiet. Not just on the outside. His mind was as clear as the sky on a good summer morning back in Lebanon, Kansas. Like those mornings where little Claire would be laughing and running around in the backyard with her best friend Kaia, and Dean would bring him a warm cup of coffee just the way he likes it, and they’d both stand there leaning against each other, watching the munchkins play. Cas smiled fondly at the memory and pulled himself off the floor.

He found a towel in the supplies and wiped all the sweat off of himself and went looking for the surgical kit. Among other things, lay the scalpel he had been looking for. Sliding it into his pocket, he set out to Dean. He smiled shyly as he walked down the corridor thinking of the sweet sweet things he wanted to do to his husband's pretty face. When he reached the Reactor, his eyes studied the broad shoulders, the short sandy brown hair behind his head, and the bowed legs, he had come to love.

“Like what you see?” Dean’s voice boomed as he turned around to smile cockily at Cas.

“You know I do,” He said softly as he walked over to him and rested a hand on Dean’s shoulders, and watched him do his task over his shoulder. Dean hummed in response and pressed a quick kiss to Cas's temple before getting on with his work. Cas gently tugged on his green suit, lightly breathing into his ears, and Dean didn’t have to be asked anything after that.

As he turned to Cas to crack a joke about him being the one with the crazy libido, he caught the glint in his eyes and he swallowed. Cas took a grip at the nape of his neck and brought Dean’s ears to his lips.

“Kneel” He rasped and smiled faintly as he felt goosebumps rise behind the back of Dean’s neck. A tiny pressure on his shoulder and he has Dean on his knees like always does. The bottle green eyes expectantly look up at him and he knows that is what he wants.

“Cas,” Dean whispered. Instead of his voice being heavy with desire, what Cas noticed was a faint tremble. “What is that?” His eyes were now on the scalpel Castile had in hand.

“Don’t worry, Dean. It won’t hurt as much as you think it would. Now be good and-” Cas snapped his mouth shut as Dean grabbed his hand that held the scalpel.

“The fuck are you doing, Cas?” He slowly got to his feet, hand still gripping Cas’s wrist with no intention of letting it go. Cas glared at the grip, breathing incredibly shallow with rage.

He roughly yanks Dean’s hand off from his wrist with his other hand, twists Dean's hand behind his back not so gently, and has him pushed against the wall. Dean groaned as his arm twisted behind his back at a very odd angle, and Dean felt a searing pain through his shoulder and was a bit too overwhelmed to be fighting Cas back. Cas then flips him on his back and he cries out as he gripped his shoulder.

“Shush, Dean. I want you to be good for me, alright?”

He runs his thumb softly over Dean’s cheek trying to soothe his pain, as he looked up gritting his teeth at Cas. With his one good hand, Dean weakly throws a punch in Cas’s way which he blocks with ease. The calm demeanor is once again lost as Cas suddenly digs his fingers into the sides of Dean’s neck and has him gasping and sputtering for a breath in vain. Cas watches as his face reddens and the veins at his temples bulge. He could do this all day. It was like watching him blush furiously. Only when he started looking ridiculously red, eyes going slack into the skull, he lets him go and pushes him back on his feet roughly.

Dean wheezes as Cas grabs a fist full off his hair, holding his head in place, and brings up the scalpel to his face. Dean can do nothing but plead wordlessly to Cas, as the cold metal presses on the skin under his eyes. Without having enough oxygen to get his limbs moving, his arms hang idly by his side as tears sting the corner of his eyes.

Cas’s eyes flick between Dean’s pooling eyes, so full of life. He wants them. In the literal sense. But he can’t bring himself to carve it out, even as he presses the scalpel harder on the freckled skin beneath his eyes. His mind battles with his heart. He can’t think straight. All he knows is that he needs to draw blood. But he can’t from Dean. He drops his head and grits his teeth as it dawns on him. He can’t kill Dean. He’d never be able to bring himself to do it. The next thing he knows, he’s kissing Dean with all his anger. If he can’t kill him, he might as well turn him into the monster he has become.

Dean doesn’t kiss back. He grunts and wriggles under Cas’s grip but he’s just too damn strong for him. He kept on sucking, biting, and pulling on Dean’s lips until Dean’s legs gave out with a shuddering breath and slipped down the wall to the floor. He winces as he goes through the same excruciating pain Cas went through as his body tried to fight the virus.

“I got you, Dean. it’s okay. I’m here.” Cas gathered him in his arms and rocked him, rubbing his hands soothingly over Dean’s trembling body. Without a single warning, he pushes Dean’s dislocated shoulder back into the socket of its joint in one swift motion and Dean lets out a strangled cry.

“Shh… Hey, look at me. Everything’s going to be fine.” He nudged Dean’s head to face him and saw the impassiveness on his face. He could almost feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins as he hugged him closer and breathed in the scent of his hair. They were going to have so much fun together. He couldn’t wait for Dean to get walking, talking, and stabbing.

In Electrical, Claire had been hearing a few disturbances from somewhere around Security. She had no authority on the ship, and her only job was to keep all the wirings in check and man the Electrical. She was unsure of whether she should take a look at what was causing the commotion until she heard a cry.

“Oh my God!!” She groaned as she realized what she’s been hearing all this while. Her parents were going at it and here she was, being a victim of thin walls. Not wanting to mentally scar herself by staying there, Claire walks away. If only she hadn’t, they’d all be alive now.

“Hey”, Cas says softly as Dean starts stirring in his arms.

Dean has to blink a couple of times until he can focus his eyes and by the time he does, two strong arms have him pulling up on his feet. The blur of blue steadies him on the wall, and he leans back as Cas comes into focus. A smile tugs on his lips as he sees the worry on his husband’s face. Grabbing his blue suit in his fists and pulling him in, Dean smashes their lips together. It wasn’t gentle by any standards. It was sloppy, messy, and teeth clashed, but was full of hunger and pent up frustration. Cas melted into the kiss as Dean grabbed him by his waist and turned him around, putting his man between himself and the wall. Cas lets out a quiet moan into his mouth, and Dean’s tongue makes its way into his mouth and his leg between Cas’s.

“No”, Cas gasps as he sees where Dean was going.

“You know we can’t do this. Not when this ship is crawling with vermins.” Cas whispered as Dean kissed his way down his neck.

“Dean!” he scolded.

Dean pulled back, sighing. “Fine. Let’s go kill ‘em all and get back to our business, yeah?”

“Aren’t you in a hurry?” Cas chuckled. “You will kill them all for me, Dean. But slowly, and exactly the way I want.” His eyes bored into Dean’s amused ones. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“You fucking tease,” Dean huffed, and moved in to kiss him once more, and pulled away. “Alright, but seriously, don’t make it too slow. Now, who are we ganking first?”

Only returning him a borderline evil grin, Cas slipped his fingers into Dean’s and pulled him out of Reactor. Dean’s curiosity kept building every time as Cas glanced back at him like an excited six year old taking his friend to the playground after school. Once they neared the cafeteria, Cas’s footsteps softened and Dean followed his lead.

Dean hummed in amusement. “Donna? Come on, Cas. Give me a challenge.”

“Practice first, Dean. Put down the easy ones and then go for the big ones.” Cas walked around him and started pushing him to Donna. “I’ll go check if the coast is clear.”

“Hey!” Dean yelped quietly as Cas smacked his ass on his way past him.

“You boys are chipper, today.” Donna’s eyes shined as she wiggled her eyebrows at the duo. “Don’t tell me you got lucky on the ship.” She frowned as she checked if the data was anywhere near being downloaded. Her shoulders drooped as she saw very little progress.

She notices Dean’s nervous stance and his odd silence but does not question it. Life on The Leviathan was not easy. You don’t get much privacy or rest. It was a beat up ship and they had to be alert for all sorts of malfunction.

Dean stiffens as Cas emerges from Weapons after a perimeter check.

“Bring her this way. I’ll make my way around through Storage.” He mouthed and gestured wildly before quickly disappearing again.

Dean fidgets for a while for catching her attention and blurts out, “Hey, Donna. I uh… Can we talk? Cas and I, we… We’re going through a rough patch and you and Jody have been so great together for so long. So I was thinking maybe you could- You know-” he gestured vaguely.

“Don’t sweat it, you.” She waved her hand dismissively. “I’ll give you any talk you want. Just name it.’ She smiled with her crinkly eyes. Even wearing her sweet smile, she couldn’t help but be a little worried. That exchange Dean and Cas had right before her, showed no tension. In fact, they were the most relaxed they’ve been on the ship.

“Can we go to O2 then?”

“Sure!” She stood up, checked on the progress of the download again, and started walking to Weapons to make her way to O2.

Dean worriedly turns to see if Cas made it in time and finds him walking to him quickly, clutching a knife. He shoves it into Dean’s hands and nudges him to Donna. Without wasting much time, with quick strides, he makes it to her and covers her mouth and nose with his free hand. Startled, Donna starts screeching and Cas has to rush over to her to shush her.

“Be quiet, and you’ll live. Don’t try to be smart.” Still panicking with wide blown eyes and desperate tries to breathe, she shuts up.

“Do it, Dean.” Cas urged.

Dean adjusted his clammy grip on the knife and gulped. His breathing picked up as he brought the knife to Donna’s neck, and she started screeching again. Dean tried fighting off the feeling to draw blood as his hand trembled, the edge of the blade lightly scraping her neck.

“The first one’s going to be hard Dean. I know. You saw what happened to me earlier with you. But do this for me. All those years ago, you promised me you’d keep showing me that you love me in every way I want. And I’ve never asked anything of you until now. This is it, Dean. I want this. Do it for me.” Cas growled as he grew impatient. He was not going to let Dean’s heart of all things to ruin what they had.

Donna let out faint whimpers as she started losing consciousness.

“Tell me what to do.” Dean's voice trembled, as he breathed wildly.

“Stab her.”

Her eyes rolled back into her skull as she lost consciousness.

“Where?”

“In the back.”

Before he can change his mind, Dean pushes the knife into the left side of her back and Donna winces in his hands.

“Twist it.” Dean listens. “Again” He does it again, slower this time. Letting the satisfying crunch of broken ribs, the rip of tissues, and the soft gurgle of fresh blood spurting fill his beloved’s ears.

“Yes, just like that. Now pull it out slow. Don’t get the mess on your suit.” He moves aside letting Donna fall on her face.

“What now?” Dean’s voice was cracked. He was a little shook but not scared or guilty. Perfect. Cas smiles at the thought.

“Now, you get your reward.”

* * *

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean gasped, gaping at Cas getting back up his feet. “Why the fuck did you stop?”

“You’ve only killed one person yet, Dean. You’re not getting what you want before I do.” Cas muttered as he pulled Dean’s suit back on him and buttoned it up.

“No fair.” He huffed out still trying to catch his breath, but only got a mocking smile from Cas.

As expected, the red light on the wall beside the lower engine started blinking and the siren blared faintly. Cas was a little worried if Dean would act sus before everyone else but neither of them drew any suspicion towards themselves, and managed to smoke Rowena out. He smiled proudly at Dean as they walked back to the reactor to fake their tasks and Dean practically beamed all the way.

“Do you think you can kill on your own, Dean?” Cas asked as Dean entered Reactor.

“I don’t know, Cas.” He scratched behind his ears, cheeks tinted pink. “I kinda want you to be there when I do. I loved it when you bossed me around with Donna.”

He winked at Cas, but that did not hide the blush that crept up his neck and adorned his cheeks with a brighter hue. With a small knowing smile playing on his lips, Cas leaves Dean in the reactor for a while, giving him some time to think and loosen up a little before he kills again.

He felt silly as he did random things in the Lower Engine. He was pretty much confident that Dean would be game to kill everyone but deep down inside he worried he’d hesitate with Sam like Cas did with him. All he wanted was to get rid of everyone so that he and Dean can have the whole ship to themselves. Is that too much to ask?

But if Dean is not ready to kill his adoptive father, brother, and his best friend, he’d have to take the matter into his hands, even though he feared Dean would resent him for it. And getting rid of Claire was a no brainer. If Dean wouldn’t do it, then he’d love to. Cas only let him kill because he liked to watch him in action, like how he used to love watching Dean work on his Baby. 

“So,” He turned around to face Dean, who stood there leaning on the doorframe, with his arm clutching an extra pair of green and blue suits. The nervousness was absent on both his face and his posture. “Who’s next? Charlie?"

Cas was taken back at the suggestion. He did not expect Dean to jump to Charlie’s name. Gathering himself, he shook his head and started “She’s too clever. She’d find a way to eject us if we won’t plan well. I was thinking Jody, because-”

“Jody?” Dean cut him off. “Dude, don’t underestimate her. She’s tough as hell.” He paused for a moment as his eyes wandered the floor for a while in thought. “But, I guess you’re right. We need to work together on Charlie.” He sauntered towards Cas, tossed the clothes to a corner, and placed his hands on the wall by his head.

“Back up suits, are they?” Cas asked and Dean nodded. “You really are ready, aren’t you?” He smiled softly.

“Tell me, Cas. What do you want me to do to her.” His nose brushed lightly over Cas’ as he hovered over him.

“I,” Cas started and felt Dean’s lips with his thumb as he held his chin.“Want you.” He pressed them lightly, pulling it down. “To draw blood from wherever she bleeds slow, and drain her.” Their lips were tantalizingly close. Dean could practically feel the warmth of Cas’s lips on his own, and every breath he drew carried in his scent, sending him closer to the edge of losing his sanity before he got to feel skin on skin.

“And then,” Dean staggered back as Cas pushed him away by his chest. “After she dies, we can get to fourth base.”

The disappointment in Dean’s face dissipated into a giddy grin. But that too fell when he heard Cas’s breath hitch. He jerked around to see what Cas was staring at and saw Jody frozen before them. They don’t know for how long she had been standing there or how much of their conversation she might have heard, but it seemed like she knew what they had in store for her.

When Dean lunged for her, she made a move that sealed her fate. Instead of taking the long, non-contaminated way, she dashed past Security, and stuttered to a stop as she realized what she had done. Before she could turn around, two strong hands grabbed her head, one hand gripping her chin and the other the top of her head, and twisted it, breaking her neck with a sickening crack.

Horrified, Cas watched as Dean let Jody go and slowly turned around to look at him apologetically.

“I’m so sorry. She was getting away,”

“It’s alright Dean”, he forced a smile as Dean came over and wrapped him in a hug.

“That was so close,” he sighed into Cas’s shoulder. “I’m scared, man.”

“Don’t be.” Neither was his voice convincing nor did he have anything reassuring to say. “Why don’t you take her to Electrical and leave her there? If someone finds her here, we’re going to come off as sus.” Dean nods and pulls away, smiling bitterly, and then turns to find Crowley staring at them.

The couple tensed as they stood there with the black clad man.

“So it's you.” Crowley narrowed his eyes.

Cas started but Dean held him back.

“Why don’t we cut a deal, Crowley?” Dean tried negotiating, and Crowley’s eyebrows shot up. Was it amusement, relief, or mockery? Probably all three but they’d never know.

“You don’t tell anyone about this mess, and we don’t kill you. Sounds good?” Dean knew what he was doing. He had known this man long enough to assume that this was all that would take to get him off their asses. And it did.

“Fair enough.” He finally said after studying Dean and Cas for a really long time, and went back into Upper Engine.

“We’re so in trouble man,” Dean grunted as he dragged Jody to the electrical. Claire was at the doorway of Communications, and they could see the blonde hair and the yellow suit from outside electrical. Dean carefully splays out Jody’s corpse, as Cas waits outside to distract Claire if she makes her way up to Electrical.

They then rush back to their “tasks” and wait for the emergency meeting to be called. Unlike last time, the meeting did not go smoothly for the couple. Dean panicked a little and marked Crowley as sus. Thankfully, no one but Cas picked up his falter and he played along. Crowley, panicking in his peculiar way, forgets to yell out who the real impostor is, and ends up begging for his life instead, which was a true blessing for them both.

Having gone through a really stressful couple of minutes, they both remain in the Cafeteria, sitting before a table, slightly leaning on each other. They sat there until the nervousness seeped away from their bodies.

“Charlie. What do we do with her now?” Dean breaks the silence and Cas sighs.

“There’s no pointing in hatching a plan. She would sniff it out. I suggest we approach her from behind and end her quickly.”

Dean considers the idea for a while as they sit in awkward silence, even after the dread of getting caught lifted off of them.

“I’ll be in Lower Engine, Dean. Be there whenever you’re ready.” Cas says soothingly as he uses Dean’s shoulder to pull himself up.

Dean hums in response and takes Cas’s hand to press a reassuring kiss on his knuckles, and smiles at him. He himself was worried, yes. But he did not want Cas to carry that burden too. He was such a worrying man already. If carrying at least half of the stress on his own back is what Dean can do for his husband, then he was going to.

He sat there for a while more, and then made his way to Medbay. He had left the bloodied knife that took out Donna there, for he and Cas got too heated up in romance.

Back in Security, Charlie’s eyes were going through every screen, and they caught on a dark green figure moving by. She could suddenly taste the bile in her mouth and she swallowed it down as she watched Dean wipe a bloody blade clean. Her limbs tremble and dread settles over her. If Dean was the impostor, they all were doomed.

“Holy Shit! Holy fucking shit!!!” She cries as she tries to get a grip on reality but only gets her hair. This was too much for her tiny being. She feels the room spin as she makes her way out of Security. Fortunately, her legs don’t give out until she’s clinging onto Cas. She had to tell Cas that Dean was the impostor. But knowing that didn’t help her. When it came to speaking, fear had her so messed up that she couldn’t form proper words. He held her tightly, whispering soothing words in her ear and the violent shaking reduced to trembling.

As Cas stood there holding her, he felt helpless and exposed since he had nothing on him to end her quickly. Right about then, he was just as freaked out as she was. He does not know what Charlie had seen to shake her up so bad but he guesses that Charlie knows about Dean now. But not him.

When Dean appeared at the turning from Medbay to the engines and Reactor, Cas stiffened and eyed Charlie at Dean. Dean cocked his head indicating him to take her away from there. He sees Cas pull back and mutter something to her, and walks away tailed by her.

After they disappeared around the corner, Dean marched over and leaned over to see that they both had stopped in their tracks and Bobby was in their way. He quickly backed up and leaned against the wall with his heart in his throat, hoping to God that Bobby hadn’t seen him, but a smile breaks on his face as he hears the footsteps fade away. He takes another peek and quickly moves forward to slip his left hand around Charlie and the right one cups her mouth and nose shut as he drags her into Electrical.

She backs into the corner of the room after Dean lets her go. It was fucking hilarious. She looked like a little white mouse draped in red, with her pale skin and red hair and suit.

“Hey! Don’t look at me like that.” Dean pouted. “I’m just tryna’ have some fun.” He gave her a predatory smile as he slowly drew the knife from where it was tucked into his back pocket. With every closing step, Charlie was trembling and shrinking into the wall, slipping down to ball up on the floor, and Dean was loving it. Who knew it was so satisfying to be a cat playing with its food?

“Dean please,”

She hadn’t spent enough time on earth to properly witness what virus really did to people. She was mostly away on T-67 over the years of the pandemic. But she knew that it took all the empathy and compassion in them and twisted it into bloodlust. And as she had expected, her plea, of course, was laughed off. His laughter was cut short as he heard the emergency meeting’s siren blaring.

“Dammit!” he hissed and shook his head as he watched a sliver of relief washing over her.

“Oh no no no. I’m not going anywhere before I take care of you, Red.” he cooed as he lifted her chin up with the edge of a blade.

Her hand suddenly comes up to grab his wrist and twists it, sending the blade down clattering on the floor. Dean grits his teeth as he tries not to scream, and then her knee meets with his jaw. Fuming with rage, he cups his jaw with his hands to snap it back in place and kicks a hovering Charlie in her stomach, who falls back, head hitting the wall with a sonorous crack.

He scrambled to his knees and moved over to her with his knife again. Her fear stricken eyes meet his, and something melts in him. The knife in his hand falls slack a little. This was Charlie for God’s sake. His best friend. They’ve LARPed together way too many times for him to take his time in killing her. He couldn’t bring himself to draw blood from her as Cas wished, and a thought struck him. His husband was not around. He does not have to kill Charlie the way he wants.

“Shit, Charlie. I can’t do this.” he sighed, dropping the hand gripping the knife by his side. “Not to you.” All Charlie could let out was a whimper of relief. Dean had come through for her after all. "I can't do this to anybody" He hesitates.

“This ain’t gonna hurt. I promise.” He lifts the knife high and brings it down in one strong blow, sending the blade plunging deep into her chest.

She arches off the floor, eyes blown wide and mouth falling open. All that leaves her lips is a gasp cut short, and the light in her eyes dies out. But Dean was not done. With a powerful pull, he has her open and bleeding from chest to abdomen. An artery rips open, sends spurts of blood shooting onto Dean. He doesn't like being sprayed at, with any sorts of fluid. But the warmth sure was as soothing as a good old shower after a long day of work, and he let himself feel it drip down his face and neck for a while.

“Shit!” He spat out the blood, as he quickly gathered himself. He was going to be late for the meeting. He quickly stripped off the suit as he made his way back to the lower engine. Wiping The blood off his face and hands, he crumples up the cloth and tosses it away and lunges for the new pair. He knew he had taken way too long to join the rest at the meeting, and his heart beats like it’s trying to make its way out of his chest.

“Dad!” He sees Claire join him as he walks to the Cafeteria. _Awesome!_ He hid his crazed grin as Claire followed him. He could easily make his way out of this now. All he’d need was Cas to play along with him in sussing Claire.

“The meeting was called minutes ago, where were you?” He snapped.

“Wiring trouble in Shield. Couldn’t drop and run.”

He prays to gods he never believed in, not to make Claire question her father’s whereabouts, and she doesn’t. The poor girl trusts him. Isn’t that sweet?

His confidence however dissipates as he nears the Cafeteria. Bobby is the first to see him and he looks like a deer in headlights. The next thing he knows, Cas is flinging himself upon him, like good old high school days when his back didn’t hurt like a bitch now and then. Guess he should have laid off the burgers like Sammy always asked him to.

“Cas, hey!” he frowned as Cas desperately searched his face. Dean only realizes that he had an obvious smudge of blood on his face as Cas hurriedly wipes it off with his hands subtly. Bobby’s gaping started making sense to him and he was plunged into worry again.

“Are you alright?” Cas sounded genuinely worried as he searched Dean’s eyes.

“Yeah, Cas. What-” He stops as Cas quickly moves over to examine Claire.

“Claire! You’re alright too.”

“Yeah, I guess.” She looks at him confused and worried and shares a baffled look with Dean. 

“Cas,” Dean spoke up, sounding worried, after scoping the Cafeteria. “Where’s Charlie?" 

Cas tries hard not to give Dean a thumbs up for his Oscar worthy acting before his brows furrowed and he turns back to glower at Bobby.

“No,” Dean lets out a strangled cry as he pleadingly looked at Bobby to deny Cas’s implication.

“I’ll go looking for her.” Claire quickly muttered to Dean, and Cas cocked his head towards the doorway to storage.

After Claire left, things got super awkward. Cas still glared at Bobby, Dean had to stand there like a dumbass kid that just got handed his smashed remote control car, and hoping that super smart Sammy was making a super dumb decision to trust Dean and Cas. Bobby however studied Dean as he performed. He could see the realization, disappointment, and anger on his face, but not a trace of fear, but that didn’t scare Dean anymore.

Dean took a dramatic step forward and decided to pour his theatrics into words when he started to get bored.“I swear to god, Bobby. If anything happens to her I-”

“You’ll do what, boy?” Bobby cut him off.

Before Dean could snap back with another cliche dialogue, a loud retch echoed in the ship. It was Claire. Fucking finally! Dean’s heart leaped as another retch was heard, and more followed.

“Tell me it wasn’t you all along, Bobby.” Dean turned to Bobby and begged so that he could distract himself from the retching. And out of nowhere, his eyes flood with unshed tears. Cas wanted l to proudly beam at his husband for faking tears but he knew he couldn’t blow their cover.

“I will. ‘Cause, it ain’t me. It was you.” Bobby snarled.

“That’s enough,” Sam lunged forward and pinned Bobby to the wall, and Dean’s lips quirk up. Sam may have scored a 174 for his SAT, but the kid was goddamn dumb. And Dean can’t even be smug about it at his face.

“I know this isn’t you, Bobby. But we have to put you down.”

“Like hell, you gotta!” Bobby yelled, and with one blow from Sam’s giant fist, he was knocked out.

Dean’s arms twitched as he kept to himself. Oh, how he wanted to rip that beard off his old saggy face. Cas and Sam drag an unconscious Bobby to the airlock to eject him. As soon as he’s out of their sight, he drops the lost boy act and grabs a knife, bigger than the one he used on Donna and Charlie from the cabinets of the Cafeteria. Big Sammy would need a big ass knife won’t he?

Tucking the knife into his left pocket, he stands leaning against one of the tables and starts the waterworks. He couldn’t quite make out how he could bring tears on command. Could be the virus but who fucking cares? One single man tear was all it took to tear down Sam’s wall, and now his eyes were gushing with crocodile tears. Dean can’t help but stifle his laughs, as his shoulders shook.

“Shit,” He swears under his breath as he hears Cas’s voice behind him. Dean smiles as he hears Sam’s weak reply to Cas’s words. Damn, he sure seems shaken. _Fan-friggin-tastic._ Catching people off guard when they are most vulnerable was the best feeling in the world. Putting up with a little fight was exciting, sure. But that little surprise when you destroyed them when they already thought they were safe was beyond any bliss. Dean couldn’t wait to have a little fun with his brother, which he hadn’t done for way too many years.

“Dean, don’t oversell it.” He heard Cas huff sarcastically. When he turned to look at him, all he saw in his face was sadness, and hopelessness.

“Damn, Cas. You’re almost as good as me,” he smirked through the tears.

“Shut up. You’ll make me break character.”

“Come here, you ass.” He gathered Cas in a tight hug.

“You want to kill Claire?” Cas asked against his shoulder.

“Nah, not feeling like it.” He had killed enough for the day. Plus Cas hadn’t gotten to kill yet. “Why don’t you do it this time? I know you want to.”

“Thank you, Dean. I’ll go get my brat. You take care of yours.” He pulled away and gave him another sad look before turning around and imperceptibly prancing off to hunt down his daughter.

Dean stands there waiting for Sam to come running to him like a snob, but he doesn’t. He fakes more sobbing and sniffles like a child trying to catch his parent’s attention. His shoulders start to ache as he shakes them in more dramatic sobs, and he just gives up, tiredly leaning onto the table.

“Dean.” _Aha!!_

Sam fidgets as he tries to find words to get through to Dean. “It’s gonna be alright, Dean. You’ve got Cas. You’ve got us, Claire and me. We all have each other. We’ll get through this.

 _Aww! Look at him. Being so strong for his big brother. I’m gonna miss this bitch._ Dean sighs.

Sam grabs his shoulder, and he just throws himself at the giant, clinging onto him for life.

But missing you is gonna be worth it, brother. ‘Cause I’m doing this for Cas. And I don’t give a fuck about anything when it comes to him. Dean wishes he could say this out loud but he doesn’t. He keeps it all inside as he sneers.

“It’s gonna be alright, Sammy”, he says, his voice cold and bereft of emotions.

__

“I’ve got you.”

* * *

_"What the fuck?" Claire squealed as she saw Sam on the floor and the bloody blade by them._

__

__

_"Heyyy!" Dean beamed at her and bent down to pick the blade again. "Claire bear! Where were you? You got your dad worried, kid." Dean's smile fell to a playful smirk. "Come over here. Dad’s got somethin’ to tell ya."_

Cas’s walk to Electrical was pleasantly long, as he imagined calming Claire down, taking her to Dean, and him slitting her throat, and them making out like crazy, lying in a pool of Claire’s blood. Everything played out so perfectly and detailed in his mind. But he frowned and stopped as he reached Electrical. It was lacking gore. It ended too quickly.

He needed more. He wanted it to be thrilling. And the fact that he planned out the whole thing put it off. And Claire lying there watching them have sex? Okay, he wasn’t feeling that evil.

He turned around at the pounding of footsteps as Dean jogged over to him with a clean blade in his hand, eyebrows raised expectantly.

“Where is she?” He panted lightly, and Cas turned around gesturing weakly into Electrical.

Dean picks up his hesitation and takes his husband's hands in his. “Hey, what is it? I thought you were super pumped about all of this.”

Cas couldn’t meet his eyes. Dean seemed to be completely satisfied with what they’ve done until now. And he didn’t want to push his limits.

“We’re not gutting Claire until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“That’s the issue, Dean. I don’t want to gut Claire” He sighed.

“What does that mean?” Dean’s face darkened as his grip threateningly tightened around his fingers.

“You like ending it quickly. And I understand that it’s fun. But that’s not my way.” He still kept his eyes glued on the floor.

“Jeez, Cas. You scared me for a second there.” He let out a weak laugh as he lifted Cas’s chin. “All you had to tell me was you were getting bored.” The adoration in Dean’s eyes made his heart flutter.

“I know what you want, Cas. That’s why,” He stepped back, hands still clasped, and pulled him into Electrical. “You are going to have your way with Claire. All nice and slow.”

“With finesse,” Cas added.

“With finesse,” Dean agreed, stepping over Charlie.

“Woah,” Cas jerked his hand away from Dean’s grip.

“Heh, I know. Girl’s got puke on the walls too.” Dean shook his head as he kicked Charlie’s legs aside to make way to the wall from behind which whimpers could be heard.

“I was referring to your work here.” Cas crouched over Charlie’s body. “It’s beautiful.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean staggered from behind the wall clutching his nose.

“Claire!” Cas calls, marching over to her, only to see her charging towards him.

A loud clank and Claire drops to the floor, revealing Dean clutching a fire extinguisher.

“What happened to nice and slow?” Cas yelled, throwing his hands up.

“Relax, it was just a tap. Plus the bitch packed quite a punch," he huffed, rubbing his nose. "And you don’t have anything on you other than your sharp jawline to cut her with.” He grinned stupidly as Cas glared harder.

But Dean was right. Claire started slowly pulling herself up in not more than ten seconds. Cas placed his foot between her shoulder blades and pushed her down as she struggled to push upwards. He kneeled down beside her as she grunted and squirmed on the floor. He held a fistful of her hair and lifted her head up to blankly stare into her eyes. 

_What am I doing?_ He kept staring blankly into the blue, so much similar to his. Only a shade lighter, younger, and more innocent. And that innocence is what is going to make this killing so much more enjoyable than any other.

Not letting go of her blonde curls he stood up and walked out of Electrical, effortlessly dragging the groggy girl behind him.

"Damn, that was hot!" Dean hissed as he trotted behind.

Cas stopped in his tracks when he reached Reactor. 

"We don't have a rope, do we?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

"Uh no? What for?"

"To tie her up." His lips quirked up.

"What? How come you've never done that to me before?" Dean huffed, acting offended.

"Dean!" Cas warned, turning to him.

"Ugh, okay, Grumpy. So uh, I've got my bloodied suit over in Lower Engine. Pretty sure that'll do"

"No", he replied curtly, dropping Claire's head. Dean stops on his way to Lower Engine.

"No?" He echoes. "Um. Okay. Need anything specific, sir?" Dean threw him a bitchface that Cas dismissed with a roll of his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Tying her hands and her feet would require either two suits or tearing your suit into two. I'm favoring neither. Get electrical wires."

"Your spare suit is right over there."

"It's clean!"

"Come on!"

"We're not tearing your suit into two. We'd need the whole suit to tie her feet alone. What if she falls in her head when we hang her from the top of the reactor? She could get hurt."

"We're literally going to kill her!"

"She'll die fast if she falls on her head, Dean. Now get wires!"

"From where?"

"I knew you were a little submissive but do you really want me to "boss" you around with everything?"

Dean rolls his eyes at his air quotes and stars walking to Lower Engine again.

"Walk away and I'm killing her all by myself."

"Don't you dare!" Dean turned around on his heels and glared at his husband.

"Wires, Dean."

"For the love of..." Dean rubbed his face and groaned, bringing a pause to the yelling. The virus sure did nothing about his stubborn ass.

"Fine, what about IV tubes from Medbay for her hands and the suit for her feet. That please you, Cas?" 

Castiel considered it for a second and smiled smugly at him, eyes still narrowed. "Yes, it does"

"Fine, you go get the tubes, I'll go get my suit" He tried not to smile at Cas's quirked lips but failed like he always does. Seriously though, who could stay mad at Cas?

"What about her?" Castiel asked, uninterestedly looking down at a sluggishly squirming Claire by his feet.

"What about her?" Dean comes over, draws back his feet, and sends it crashing to her gut and she winces but does not move otherwise, and only starts curling up a moment later.

"See? Poor thing can't even move. She ain't going nowhere. Even if she did, it's not like she can call for backup." Dean shrugged, and they both hurried off on their own way to get the IV tube and suit to tie her up.

When they both got back, Claire had made her way to the wall and pulled herself up to lean on it.

They both dragged her into Reactor, tied her hands and feet with the IV tubes and Dean's bloody suit, and managed to hang her by her legs from the topmost rung on the maintenance ladder leading up to the top of the reactor. It was perfect, just the way Castiel wanted. As he stood back to appreciate their work, he noticed that her eyes were perfectly in line with his and he smiled brightly at Dean, happy at how well things were going.

“Daddy please, don’t do this. You don’t have to do this,” She pleaded. 

“I know that I don’t have to, Claire. I simply want to.” Castiel grimaced, caressing her face.

A flicker of rage burns in her eyes and she swings herself forward, butting her head onto Castiel's face, sending his head thrown back. Dean expected to see a punch fly her way, but that doesn't happen. He does not hurt her back. He takes a few seconds to calm himself down so that he doesn't have to rip her throat out like his brain is screaming at him to do. The droplet of blood slowly filling his cut lip was left completely ignored as he threw a menacing glare her way.

When he takes the blade from Dean, their fingers brush. The touch sends sparks down his spine. God, he was so ridiculously in love. He drank in the green of Dean's eyes. And those freckles... He was so smitten by them. The tiniest droplets of blood could be sprayed across that face and still those freckles would stand out. They'd been married for 12 years now and were in their forties. But it still felt like young love.

“Daddy, This isn’t you. I know you’re in there.” 

Castiel’s eyebrow shoots up as amusement plays in his eyes. Dean threw back his head and laughed with his eyes squeezed shut.

“I killed my own brother, you little shit. My little Sammy, that I raised with my blood, sweat, and tears. You really think you’ve got a shot here? Pfft.”

“Fuck off!” She spat.

Dean’s smile fell. A dark shadow crept into his face that instilled fear so deep in her heart, she just shut her eyes and gave up. Claire Winchester gave up. He hovered right over her, glowering. His eyes flick aside, head turning slightly to Castiel. Being the understanding husband he is, Castiel presses the knife into her skin.

“Why are you doing this Daddy?” Her tiny voice trembled. “We’re family.”

Castiel leaned closer to her. "Yes, honey. We are." He rasped into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Her eyes close as a few last tears roll down. Despair so heavy on her, her limbs go weak as she braces to meet the inevitable.

“Ooohh Daddy. Why so evil???” Dean came up close to her face, gloating and sang as he pouted.

Without a warning, Castiel slit opens her throat so finely, that a neat line of blood sprayed across Dean’s face. Castiel tried muffling his giggles as Dean still stood there bent over her, eyes closed, and exasperated. He opened his eyes to glare at his husband but couldn’t help the soft smile that took over his face. The eyes meet and the playful air gets wrung with tension. They’ve been holding back for so long. It was getting on their nerves.

The tension breaks as Claire coughs out blood, spraying both of them red. Castiel turns to watch the thin red stream make its way down her neck, into her hair, painting the blonde hair red. They both watched as the blood dripped down her hair, starting to pool the floor.

“Poor little Claire Bear. Thought her Daddy was gonna spare her,” Dean tsk-tsked shaking his head.

“Only you get to call me that.” Castiel flashed him a smirk biting his lower lip.

“Yeah, well. Maybe next time, I wouldn’t be the one calling out that name.” Dean smolders and Castiel’s smile faltered, eyes lingering on his husband.

The sexual tension in the cafeteria shoots out of the ceiling as Dean stared back at him with the same intensity as Castiel does. Castiel did not even notice Claire’s feebly thrashing body, as Dean inched up on him. All he knew was that he had Dean’s complete attention now, with only inches away from each other, way too close and yet so far away.

Castiel wasn’t the only one who felt that need so deeply. Dean was the one who fell first, after all. He knew that he had found love when he realized that he was lost forever in the blue of his eyes. A blue he's never seen anywhere. Not even in the sky. That blue, it was Cas. His Cas, and his alone. His eyes then dropped to Cas's lips to find the drop of blood, so full that it could break and streamed down his chin any moment. He quickly moved in, and took Cas's chin between his fingers and raised it up until their lips were a hair's breadth away from each other. He holds him there, teasing him a little. But Cas didn't budge. He knew that Dean was the one in need here, and he too was in the mood to play. Before Cas could smirk and send the blood trickling down, Dean dipped his head and took his husband's lips between his own, tongue brushing hungrily over the chapped lip. The blast of copper tinged blood with the sheer taste of Cas, has him reeling into a reality where it's just him and Cas, and no one else. He forgets for a moment of all the flies he swatted, to get the ship for themselves, and the life he was dreaming of till now, is the one he's living.

He sucks ever so lightly on the broken lip and then pulls back after he gets his fair share of Cas and leaving him in a haze. His hands wander from Cas's face, down his neck, to the curve of his back and he yanks him closer, their bodies pressed together. But Castiel was not done. He moves in and they're melting against each other again. They had to be so fucking professional over the past couple of weeks. No “PDA”. Well, it ain't public anymore now, is it? They could do whatever the hell they wanted to, whenever and wherever they want.

Still connected at the lips, they start fumbling with each other’s suits. They were very much similar to coveralls, and to get out of those when you’re this desperate, can be infuriating. They broke apart panting for breath as they worked each others' buttons off. As soon as he popped off the last button in Dean’s bloody suit, Castiel pulled him in and Dean let him. As Castiel slowly made his way with his mouth, Dean huffed in frustration as his fingers fought against Castiel’s suit. Pulling away from the kiss, and startling Castiel, he let out an angry grunt as he ripped open the suit.

“On your back. Now!”

Dean growled and Castiel obliged, but not before shrugging off the blue suit that had been giving them trouble for so long. He felt Claire’s warm, fresh out of her jugular blood stick onto his back as he lay down. The sight of Cas on his back in the pool of red was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen. Following Cas, he pulls off the suit and is over him, with his hands on either side of his torso. Cas’s hands come flying to his face and his thumb brushes over the trail of blood left behind by Castiel’s surprise killing. He then swipes it over his parted lips, painting them red. Cas doesn’t have to pull Dean down after curling his fist in his sandy brown hair.

Every drop of Claire’s blood fell between Dean’s bare shoulders, as they bit, pulled, and nipped, grinding the hell out of each other on the floor. And as it makes its way down his sides, Castiel brushes it down his body, covering every freckle on him in slick blood. They fit perfectly against each other as they revel in the taste of the crimson essence of life, and the solitude and silence drawing it has brought, until the only sound echoing the walls of the ship were their stifled moans and breathy pleas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested.


End file.
